


La débâcle des glaces

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M theory, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Après les événements à Sherringford, Gregory réconforte son compagnon, Mycroft. Éprouvé par ce qu'il a vécu, celui-ci fait tomber son célèbre masque de glace. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion pour lui de faire certaines confidences ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Voici une petite fanfic pour rebondir sur l'allusion au Mystrade de l'épisode 3 de la saison 4, et vous exposer un de mes head-canon inspiré des théories de TJLC. J'espère que ça vous plaira :) !
> 
> (Merci à Manon de Sercoeur qui m'a suggéré ce titre :D ! Pour info, voici la définition de débâcle : Dislocation des glaces recouvrant un cours d'eau, qui sont emportées par le courant.)
> 
> Enjoy !

Sherlock rappela Greg alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« - Qu'on prenne soin de Mycroft. Il a ses limites.

\- J'y veillerai, répondit le lieutenant.

\- Merci, Greg. »

Lestrade eut un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait répondu, se serai peut-être un peu moqué. Mais au vu des derniers évènements, Greg décida de simplement apprécier ce moment à sa juste valeur et de ne rien rajouter.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Sherlock, et retourna s'occuper de ses hommes qui examinaient le puits et s'occupaient d'Eurus. Plus vite tout cela serai terminé, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre son compagnon.

**oOo**

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Greg gara sa voiture dans le garage.

La nuit avait été longue, et ce n'était pas encore fini.

Il s'autorisa un instant pour fermer les yeux et tenter de reprendre un peu de forces devant la porte d'entrée, puis il la déverrouilla. Il s'engagea dans la maison, et comme à chaque fois depuis son installation ici, 6 mois plus tôt, il eut un petit vertige devant le gigantisme du hall d'entré et de la demeure en général. Un des avantages à sortir avec « le gouvernement britannique », supposait-il. Au fond, Greg se fichait un peu de l'endroit où il vivait, mais il savait que Mycroft ne pourrait pas vivre autre part : Cette maison était celle d'un célèbre romancier du 20ème siècle que son compagnon avait toujours admiré, et la seule folie qu'il ait fait dans sa vie, financièrement parlant (professionnellement et sentimentalement aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. En fait, Mycroft n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa folie). En tout cas, Mycroft ne voulait pas habiter ailleurs, et Greg voulait vivre avec lui. Au final, chacun y trouvait son compte.

Il grimpa dans les étages, et rejoignit le petit salon à « l'étage des maîtres », qui était beaucoup plus chaleureux et intime que le grand salon au rez-de-chaussée, qui ne servait que pour les invités. Comme il s'en doutait, Mycroft était là, assis sur un des canapés. La mine sombre, il regardait le fond d'un verre de Whisky déjà bien entamé. Fais assez rare pour être remarqué, il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon de costume, sans chaussure ni serre-manche. Greg se demanda un instant s'il avait gardé ses fixe-chaussettes.

Silencieux, Greg alla s'installer à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter, quel geste faire. Pendant la dernière année écoulé, il avait appris à comprendre son petit-ami, voir les failles à travers son attitude froide. Mycroft n'était pas comme son frère, à réprimer ses émotions au plus profond de lui et nier leur existence. Au contraire, il acceptait ses émotions, mais il les traitait au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient, comme un ordinateur, et ne les laissait jamais casser son image impassible. Greg avait simplement appris à lire à travers cette image, à voir les petits détails qui lui permettait de toujours savoir ce que ressentait réellement son compagnon. Ça ne le gênait pas de devoir fonctionner comme ça, au contraire : ça lui donnait l'impression d'être spécial, d'être le seul capable de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon. Et ça lui permettait d'apprécier à leur juste valeur tous les petits moments ou la façade tombait – particulièrement au lit.

Ainsi, voir les émotions de son petit-ami affichées aussi clairement sur son visage le déstabilisait. Mycroft était quelqu'un de solide, mais après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, le jeu de sa sœur qui l'avait éprouvé moralement, comment savoir la manière dont il allait réagir ? Le politicien allait-il s'effondrer, se mettre en colère, ou retrouverait-il son masque de glace ?

Voulant briser le silence qui régnait, Greg lança :

« - Je crois que Sherlock a deviné, pour nous deux. Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi.

\- Il le savait depuis le début, répondit Mycroft à voix basse.

\- Ha oui ? Et bien, il a fait preuve d'un tact surprenant ! »

Mycroft ne répondit rien, et le silence se réinstalla, encore plus lourd qu'avant. Greg attendit, sachant que le brusquer ne mènerait à rien, sinon le braquer encore plus. Et après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Mycroft n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« - C'est de ma faute, fini par murmurer le politicien.

 _Apparemment, il a choisi l'auto-flagellation_ , se dit Greg.

\- Bien sûr que non, essaya-t-il de l'apaiser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- C'est moi qui ai présenté Moriarty à Eurus !

\- Je sais, Sherlock m'a raconté. Mais tu as respecté ce qu'elle désirait, c'est normal.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai fait ça par sentiments « fraternels » !? S'exclama dédaigneusement Mycroft.

Mais le policier ne se démonta pas face à son ton, et continua d'une voix douce :

\- Oui, je le pense. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu prends soin de Sherlock, même si tu le nie. Tu aimes ton frère et ta sœur, c'est normal.

\- J'admire la foi que tu mets en moi » dit sarcastiquement son compagnon.

Essayant désespérément de faire réagir Mycroft, Greg retenta encore une fois :

« - Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta fau…

\- SI C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! Hurla soudain Mycroft en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter Greg.

Le politicien jeta son verre contre le mur, où il éclata en mille morceaux qui se répandirent sur le tapis, le reste du whisky avec. Il commença à arpenter la pièce frénétiquement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'exaspération.

Greg resta interdit sur le canapé. Il n'avait jamais vu Mycroft aussi peu maître de lui-même, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer. Ne se rendant pas compte de la stupeur de son compagnon, Mycroft continua à faire les cents devant lui en répétant en boucle que c'était de sa faute. Et aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé, il s'effondra sur le canapé en se prenant la tête dans les mains, semblant vidé de toute ses forces.

Doucement, Greg se rapprocha de lui, et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, exactement ? demanda-t-il.

\- Beaucoup de choses. Tellement de choses…

\- Raconte-moi, dit simplement Lestrade.

Ce fut apparemment la chose à dire, et un barrage sembla se briser en Mycroft. Il se détendit un peu, et s'effondra en arrière, contre l'assise rouge du canapé. Les mots commencèrent à couler librement dans le silence feutré de la pièce, et Gregory écouta avec attention.

« - Tu sais comment Moriarty a réussi à se faire acquitter lors de son procès ? Il a utilisé les points faibles du jury, répondit-il devant le signe de négation de Lestrade. Les « points de pression », comme il disait. Tout le monde en a, même le plus asocial des hommes. Même moi, j'en ai un.

\- Sherlock, souffla Greg, n'osant comprendre ce que sous-entendait Mycroft.

\- Sherlock, confirma celui-ci. Moriarty l'a compris très vite. Il… Il m'appelait son Fou. Il disait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi… « Fais rentrer ce cirque chinois en ville sinon je lui mets une balle entre les deux yeux », « met ton frère sur la piste des plans Bruce-Partington ou mon doigt ripera », « parle de Irène Adler à ton frère si tu veux qu'il rentre ce soir… ». A chaque fois, c'était accompagné d'une photo de Sherlock à travers un viseur, dans la rue, sur une scène de crime… Cet homme avait plus de moyen que le MI-6 et le MI-5 réuni. »

Sans y penser, Mycroft pris la main de Gregory dans la sienne, cherchant visiblement du réconfort. Le policier la serra en retour, l'enjoignant à continuer.

« - J'aurais pu le mettre hors d'état de nuire, tu sais ? Même sans le MI-6, j'avais d'autres moyens. Pour protéger Sherlock, j'étais prêt à tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter ses snipers. Moriarty, c'était plus qu'un seul homme : c'était une organisation. J'ai essayé de les traquer et de la démanteler, mais je n'en avais pas les moyens. C'était comme des mauvaises herbes : j'en arrachais une et dix repoussaient. Il n'empêche, je pense que c'est à cause de ma position qu'il ne s'est jamais attaqué frontalement à Sherlock, sauf à la piscine. C'était une sorte de guerre froide entre nous : S'il avait tué Sherlock, je n'aurais pas hésité à le lui faire subir le même sort. Je n'aurait plus rien eu a perdre. » Finit-il sur un ton dur.

Il fit une pause, reprenant son souffle. Greg ne bougea pas, sentant que tout cela devait sortir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« - Un jour, on l'a capturé. C'était pour un motif idiot, il l'avait évidemment fais exprès, mais… Je me suis dit que je pouvais reprendre le contrôle. Que pendant son incarcération, je pouvais enfin détruire l'organisation. Je suis allé le voir dans sa cellule, pour le faire parler. Et là… Les caméras se sont éteintes, mon micro a cessé de fonctionner. Soudain, c'était lui qui était en contrôle. »

Le ton de Mycroft se fit plus tremblant encore. Soudain, Greg se rendis compte d'à quel point il avait en vérité _peur_ de Moriarty.

« - Il a sorti des photos. Plein de photos. Elles étaient toutes de Sherlock, le montrant dans des positions vraiment intimes. En train de dormir – les rares fois où il le faisait – de faire des expériences, de jouer du violon. Il y en avait même une de lui sous la douche. Il y avait aussi des dossiers de certains voisins ayant emménagé récemment à Baker Street. C'était des tueurs internationaux, de ceux qui n'ont aucuns scrupules. Après me les avoir montré, il a juste dit : « Vous allez tout me dire sur la vie de votre frère ».

\- John m'avait dit que c'était pour avoir des informations sur le code, celui qui lui a permis de rentrer dans la banque et la prison, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Greg.

\- Ce code n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé. »

Face à toutes ces nouvelles informations, le cerveau de Greg tournait à plein régime. Sous ses yeux, beaucoup de chose prenait sens, comme puzzle dont toutes les pièces s'emboîtaient soudainement. Et ce que montrait ce puzzle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« - Donc c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à monter l'arnaque autour de Sherlock, et faire croire que c'était un imposteur, comprit-il.

\- Exactement. Un seul mensonge, entouré de vérité.

\- Je croyais que tu avais aidé ton frère pour falsifier sa chute ?

\- J'ai pu l'aider un peu, oui, mais le principal a été fait avec son réseau de sans-abris. »

Sur ces mots, Mycroft se releva, et se dirigea vers un vaisselier, placé près de la porte. Il en sorti une bouteille de Scotch ainsi qu'un verre, et se servi une bonne rasade, qu'il but cul sec. Greg le regarda faire, silencieux. Les révélations faites étaient surprenantes, mais pas si choquante que ça. Moriarty avait pris tout le monde dans son jeu malsain, même lui, qui avait douté du détective après l'affaire du kidnapping. Mycroft avait juste été entraîné, comme les autres.

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Mycroft. Tu as juste essayé de faire de ton mieux. Et tu as quand même réussi à sauver Sherlock ! Sans toi, peut-être serait-il réellement mort. Une fois que Moriarty s'est tiré une balle, tu as pu reprendre le contrôle. »

Mycroft eut un rire sans joie.

« - Tu crois vraiment que sa place est resté vacante longtemps ? Magnussen l'a vite remplacé. Tu savais qu'il avait travaillé ensemble ? C'est lui qui a mis en contact Miss Riley et Moriarty. Il m'a contacté peu après la chute, et m'a dit qu'il savait très bien que Sherlock était vivant, et que si je voulais qu'ils le restent, lui et John, alors je ferai bien de suggérer à Sherlock de ne pas prendre contact avec John.

\- Il a menacé John aussi ?

\- Oui, avec Mary » répondit énigmatiquement Mycroft.

Gregory fronça les sourcils.

« - Quoi, Mary ? »

Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant ce que sous-entendait son compagnon.

« - Tu veux dire que Mary travaillait pour Magnussen ? Mais elle a essayé de le buter !

\- Plus exactement, elle travaillait pour Moriarty. Elle était un des snipers à la piscine, et elle est devenue secrétaire là où travaillait John sur ses ordres. Mais leur relation était vrai, Moriarty ne lui a pas dit de séduire John. C'est pour ça qu'elle a cherché à tuer son nouveau boss, par amour pour lui.

\- Les sentiments amoureux… c'est bien la seule chose que Moriarty ne devait pas comprendre. »

Greg se leva, et alla se placer derrière Mycroft. Entourant sa taille de ses bras, il posa son menton sur son épaule.

« - C'est pour ça que la demande en mariage, la révélation que Sherlock était vivant et son retour coïncidait si bien… Il t'a ordonné de ramener Sherlock à ce moment-là, tandis que lui se chargeait du côté médiatique à travers ses journaux, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit le lieutenant.

Mycroft se contenta de hocher la tête.

« - Mais maintenant, Moriarty et Magnussen sont mort, et Sherlock a détruit l'organisation. C'est fini, maintenant.

Mycroft se détacha de lui, et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Il suffit que quelqu'un d'autre menace Sherlock ou toi, et moi, je redeviendrais une marionnette…

\- Je ne pense pas que des gens de la trempe de Moriarty soit monnaie courante… Nous sommes adultes Sherlock et moi, nous savons nous défendre. Ai un peu confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en toi » répondit Mycroft. Puis il lui vola un baiser, concluant cette longue conversation riche en confidences. Gregory approfondit le baiser, se laissant emporter par la douceur son petit-ami. Se dirigeant vers leur chambre, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit, et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Gregory le pris simplement dans ses bras, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Il se doutait bien que Mycroft se sentait encore coupable de tout ça, et que les confidences de ce soir n'étaient dues qu'à son état émotionnel après le jeu de sa sœur. Demain, le masque de glace reviendrait.

Mais Gregory s'en fichait : lui savait voir à travers, et voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Et il le soutiendrait face à ses démons, quoi qu'il arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Tout ce que raconte Mycroft est tiré de la théorie M, un meta écrit par un membre de la communauté TJLC. Vu que ça n'a pas été confirmé (mais pas démentie non plus) par la saison 4, c'est devenu un de mes head-canon, car cette théorie explique beaucoup de trous autour du personnage du Mycroft, dont le plus gros est évoqué dans cette fic, à savoir pourquoi il a raconté la vie de Sherlock à Moriarty, car l'excuse du « c'était pour obtenir des informations sur le code informatique » ne marche pas : même s'il y avait cru au début, il se serai très vite rendu compte que c'était du pipeau ! Ça explique aussi pourquoi il le libère après.  
> Un autre gros trou expliqué par cette théorie, c'est pourquoi il amène un ordinateur qui contient des trucs top secrets à la fête de noël chez ses parents. Pas très malin n'est-il pas ? Et bien selon cette théorie, c'est parce qu'il veut se débarrasser de Magnussen, et qu'il connait le plan de Sherlock : il l'aide un peu en lui amenant l'ordinateur.
> 
> Encore une fois, ceci n'est que mon avis. Vous avez votre propre avis sur le sujet, et je respecte totalement ça.
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop si Mycroft est OOC ici, bien que je pense qu'après ce qu'ils vivent dans l'épisode 4, il est normal qu'il craque. Au cas où, je sors le joker du OOC.
> 
> La maison de Mycroft n'est pas supposée exister, et le "célèbre romancier du 20ème siècle" ne désigne donc personne en particulier.
> 
> Merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour m'avoir appris l'existence des fixe-chaussettes !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à me suggérer des tags !


End file.
